


The Boys

by carmen_sandyeggo



Series: Households [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Friends to Brothers, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Timeline What Timeline, what am I doing here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmen_sandyeggo/pseuds/carmen_sandyeggo
Summary: A collection of ficlets of Miguel Dias and Robby Keene working through their past together, forming an unexpected brotherly bond between them. Based on part one of this work series.
Relationships: Background Robby Keene/Samantha Larusso, Carmen Diaz/Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Households [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Clean Slate

**Author's Note:**

> This collection of work has no *definitive* timeline and is based on part one of this series, Households. "The Boys" is just random works about Miguel and Robby - and sometimes Hawk - getting to know each other to the point which they've come from enemies to friends to family.

The dial tone rings and rings as Miguel waits for Hawk to answer the video call. He’s pretty sure dinner is done and over with by now. Just when Miguel thinks Hawk’s in the shower, he finally answers.

“Hey what’s up?” Hawk asks with concern in his voice. Miguel usually never called without texting first.

“Hey. Am I interrupting anything?” He sees Hawk is a little preoccupied, “Wanna call me back when you’re done?”

“Nah, I was getting my laundry just now,” He explains as he puts his folded laundry away, “What’s up?”

Miguel runs his sweaty palm against his jeans, “So…you know how you come over Friday nights?”

Hawk looks to the screen, confused, “Uh, yeah?” He answers, wondering why Miguel sounded as if he were about to tell him he can’t this week.

“Well, I just wanted to let you know that Sensei is gonna join us.”

“I mean that kinda makes sense. He and your mom are dating after all right?” Hawk shrugs. “What? You think I’ be weirded out or something?” He laughs.

“No. No, no, just ah,” Miguel hesitates for a moment, “Robby will be there too.”

Hawk stops putting his clothes away, “Really now?” He replies in disbelief. Miguel nods, licking his bottom lip nervously. Hawk takes a deep breath, “So, I’m guessing that means you’re telling me now so that I behave myself?”

“Kinda,” Miguel winces. “More like, I know you aren’t fans of each other. But – I already talked to Robby. Told him that I don’t expect him to like you or be happy about it all, but I do expect _both_ of you to be civil. Y’know, let the past be the past.”

Hawk mutters, “Yeah right,” under his breath and rolls his eyes. But he knows Miguel is only telling him because they both knew he had a bit of a temper. With another sigh, Hawk nods, “Alright. I’ll keep my mouth shut. The shit between me and Keene is exactly that: between him and I.” He looks at Miguel through the screen, “I’ll be good,” he promises. When Miguel gives him a pointed look, Hawk sighs, rolling his eyes once more, “I won’t make snide comments or be a dick to whatever stupid shit he says.” He adds dramatically.

Miguel can only smile in thanks, feeling a bit more relieved after telling his boyfriend about their extra guests.

Miguel and Johnny could sense the tension between Robby and Hawk at the dinner table. Johnny was observing them more rather than indulging in anxiety like Miguel. The two were tightly cordial, but it was obvious that they would rather not be in the same vicinity of one another with the way they shared and exchanged glares across the table from time to time.

Robby had come to terms with his dad dating Carmen, Miguel’s mom. He knew his parents would never get back together. He wasn’t even sure if they were good together to begin with, but at least they were on friendly terms now. She hadn’t met Carmen yet, but Robby knows she’ll want to if things get serious enough for him to be around her more now that he lives with his dad.

Then there was Miguel. The boys weren’t exactly _friends_ , but the air had been cleared between each other and put their differences aside for the sake of their parent’s relationship. In theory, should the relationship continue to grow seriously, they could become family. It was clear they didn’t _have_ to become or act like brothers per se, but life would be easier if they were at least friendly, if not tolerant of one another. _And_ _because_ Robby and Miguel had formed this truce between them, Robby knew he also had to treat Hawk indifferently at the absolute minimum in order to uphold that respect toward Miguel as agreed on.

Which apparently applied to Hawk as well, seeing they way Miguel would eye him as if to tell him to _“not mess up.”_

Robby is nearly done with his plate when Rosa looks at him, _“Would you like some more food, mijo?”_ She asks him. Robby stalls, not knowing how to respond to what’s she said.

Carmen and Miguel take a breath to translate for him, “She wants to know if you would like some more to eat.” Hawk beats them both.

Robby narrows his eyes at the boy sitting across from him. He hadn’t expected that: for Hawk to know Spanish or to interpret for him, “Uh, sure,” he looks to Rosa, “yes please.” He nods with a smile. She smiles and stands up, taking his plate with her to give him another full serving of beans rice and chicken. He thanks her when she places the plate back in front of him. “Thanks.” He tells Hawk in passing, who doesn’t bother to look up but nods, pushing his food together on the plate for a bite.

Johnny raises his brows at Miguel, who is just as surprised as the older man. They expected for them both not to interact with each other at all. The small gesture made Miguel incredibly happy that Hawk was not only keeping to his promise, but the growth of maturation in his temperamental boyfriend.

Robby converses with Carmen most of the time over dinner. She’s genuinely interested in getting to know him and making him feel comfortable to be at her home. She and Rosa are nice, making him like them. He knows mom will too.

As conversation begins to grow at the dinner table, Hawk and Miguel’s small exchanges catches Robby’s attention. As he casually observes them nonchalantly, Robby finds himself in a curious moment of thought which he didn’t expect to develop from witnessing the couple. First, he noticed the way Hawk and Miguel looked and smiled at each other, it reminded of him and Sam. They looked genuinely happy together.

Second, he wondered how they even got together. Knowing it was after Miguel and Sam’s breakup, and knowing he hadn’t known him _or_ Hawk until months later, he wondered how they came to be. Especially after his match with Hawk, and the mall incident with Demetri, Hawk seemed like a grade A asshole, which begged the question of why Miguel would be with a guy like that. What did he see in him? What was their relationship like?

Then Robby draws a third thought: who was Hawk before Cobra Kai? And basing how the pair interacted, Robby had an inkling that Hawk had matured since their last run in. Maybe an answer lied in there as to how, why, and what drew them together. Not that their relationship was any of his business, but part of him _needed_ to know for the same reasons why Carmen would ever agree to date his dad. It was a wonder of the world.

Robby wasn’t sure he wanted to become friends. _Nosey_ for sure, but friendship seemed farfetched to achieve in order to earn those explanations with all things considered. He and Hawk may have their unspoken yet agreed mutual dislike for one another, but he wondered if they – like he and Miguel – could potentially move forward.


	2. One to Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: heh.

_“I told you not to knock her up,”_ Rosa says as she crochets.

“Mama,” Carmen sighs.

“No, no, she’s right. I know. I know. Shit,” Johnny groans, shutting his eyes tightly and pinching the bridge of his nose. Shit how could he be so irresponsible like this? God, he could go for a beer right about now.

Carmen reaches over to Johnny, touching his knee, “Hey,” she says gently, “it’s alright. Everything is going to be okay.” She says, trying her best to comfort him.

“No, yeah I know. It’s just,” Johnny pauses, bringing his hand down to rub his chin. His heart felt like it was going to pop out of his chest. “I don’t know how else to say this but, I’m really scared, Carmen.” He tells her. “I already messed up once. I’ll have no clue what to do. I don’t – “ he takes a deep breath to steady his nerves. “I don’t want to let you all down.”

Carmen gives him a sad smile, “Don’t think like that. We have each other, right? It’s going to be okay.” She tells him as he finally looks her in the eye. He doesn’t seem convinced, but he knew by the tone in her voice and look on her face that she wasn’t giving up on him. She knew for a fact how much Johnny had done to turn his life around. She knew of his troubling past followed by the mistakes he’s made along the way. But he was better now and could prove so.

Back when Shannon was pregnant with Robby, Johnny let her have their son and bailed. But now things were different than they were back then. He’s learned from his regrets and he wasn’t about to repeat them again. Now there was one last thing they needed to tackle:

_“When are you two going to tell the boys?”_ Rosa asks them.

They look at each other and took a deep breath, knowing they’ll have to face the music sooner or later. Carmen recently entered her 13th week of pregnancy; she wasn’t at risk of miscarry anymore.

“We should probably tell them together,” Carmen says.

“Yeah, with the two of ‘em,” Johnny adds.

Their minds were filled with worry of how their sons would respond to the news. Carmen worried most about Robby than Miguel considering their rocky relationship and Johnny as an absentee father.

“Er so, what’s this about?” Robby asks, giving his nervous smile. “Are we about to have “The Talk?”” He jokes.

“Oh God,” Miguel groans hearing Robby’s question. “If this is about that time me and E – “

“Stop,” Johnny holds his hand up, “Don’t wanna hear what you and Hawk are doing. Not that I don’t want to hear about you dudes, but I was your age once, I already know what you’re doing.”

“What’re they doing?” Carmen looks at him. When he shakes his head and mutters for her not to worry about it, she presses him, “No wait, what’re you talking about – “

“So!” Miguel interjects loudly, not wanting Robby to hear any more details of his life. “What did you need to talk to us about if it’s not, _that._ ”

“Well,” Carmen says, her tone unsure yet serious in importance. “We – your father and I,” she says looking to Robby first then Miguel, “we have news to share with you both.”

“Is something wrong?” Miguel asks, worried something had been going on without him knowing.

“No, no,” Carmen shakes her head.

“Are you guys breaking up?” Robby asks right after.

“No,” Johnny answers.

“Are you guys getting _married_ – “ Miguel asks and stopping short, wanting to know what’s going on.

“I’m pregnant.” Carmen blurts out before either one of them makes another guess of what she and Johnny needed to say. Miguel’s completely shocked by the blindsided news, and equally mortified that his mom and Sensei had been – oh god. And judging on the look on Robby’s face, he seems to be feeling the exact same way.

“Wait _what?_ ” Miguel says in disbelief. “You’re pregnant?” He repeats, face screwed up tightly is confusion.

“Yup,” Johnny says, grunting as he readjusts himself in his seat. “Don’t worry, we were just as shocked as you two.”

“What the hell Sensei!” Miguel looks at Johnny.

“ _Miguel!_ ” Carmen snaps.

“Yeah dad what the hell,” Robby narrows his brows at his father, “you ever heard of condoms?”

“No, Robby, I haven’t,” Johnny responds, feigning ignorance, “What’re those?” He says sarcastically. “Jesus,” he sighs. He hadn’t expected to be scolded by his own son.

“I’m sure Miguel has plenty to spare,” Robby ribs him.

“Dude!” Miguel yells at Robby, who laughs and flinches when he’s smacked on the shoulder.

“What!” Carmen looks at Miguel, _“You’re having sex?”_ She confronts him in Spanish.

“ _Protected_ sex!” Miguel defends himself, “Unlike _someone_.” Miguel shoots Johnny an accusatory glare. Johnny just puts his hands up as if he were saying “What can you do?”

“Okay you know what – “ Carmen raises her voice to silence everyone. She sighs and covers her face with her hands, taking a deep breath and recentering herself for the true purpose of their family discussion. “Let’s take a few steps back,” she suggests in a calmer tone, pretending she didn’t hear what she just heard about her son. “Miggy, Robby – Johnny and I are expecting a baby together. Which means you two are going to be big brothers.”

“It also means we’re gonna be a semi-complicated family,” Johnny adds. “Carmen and I think it’s kinda dumb – er, _premature_ _to_ jump into a marriage because of this. So, we’re gonna see how things go for us all. Using pregnancy as a reason to get married is one that won’t make a couple last. And it’s not how we want to go about it either.”

The boys look…well, Johnny and Carmen couldn’t tell what their sons were thinking. Johnny hesitates but he stands up, “Robby will you come with me a sec?” he asks, looking over at Carmen and Miguel who look like they needed some privacy. Picking up on this, Robby nods and follows his dad into the back room.

Once she hears the door shut, “Miggy? Are you disappointed?” Carmen ask her son, squeezing his hand.

“What? No, of course not. Surprised, yes. I just,” Miguel takes a moment to find the right words, “I know you work a lot and from what I’ve learned in school it’s easy to get stressed out which isn’t good for the baby and I’ll worry that you’re stressed out or whatever and,” Miguel stops himself for a second to collect his running thoughts. He runs his hand through his hair, “I want to know how I can help make things easier.”

Carmen pulls Miguel in for a hug, “You don’t need to worry Miggy. Okay?” She tells him. She pulls away, lifting his chin up to look at him, “I let the hospital know, and we have procedures to follow for these things. Okay mijito?” She kisses the top of his head. “Thank you. Your Ya-Ya and I raised such a considerate young man, didn’t we?” She asks rhetorically. “Everything will be fine. I promise.”

In the other room, Johnny continues with a similar conversation, “Look, Robby,” Johnny sighs, “I’m not looking to replacing your mom or asking you to call Carmen one either. Hell, I wouldn’t force you to accept her and deal with it either. She’s a good person and she cares about our relationship,” he waves his finger back and forth between them.

“Nah it’s fine,” Robby says with his arms crossed over his chest as he leans back on the bed. “I just…I dunno. I’m still sorting it all out in my head. The news and…well, y’know, you and me.”

“Yeah I know I haven’t been the best dad. If you would even call me that.” Johnny sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. “To be honest, I was really worried about tonight. Telling you about Carmen and risk pissing you off.”

Robby shakes his head, “No. If anything, I’m glad you’ve figured it out. With Miguel too.” He recognizes the guilty look in his dad’s eyes when he mentions Miguel. “I know I haven’t you know – _let you into_ my life when you’ve tried. I was stubborn and angry…and even some of the stuff mom would tell me kinda played a factor into it. Not that it’s her fault – “ he emphasizes, “just…I really thought you didn’t give a shit about me. But I realize that you always have. You were just scared. And now you seem ready this time.”

Tears swim in Johnny’s eyes. One drop falls before he’s able to wipe it away, “Thanks kid.” He clears his throat roughly to move pass the emotional state he was feeling. “Alright well, that settles that.”

“Does it?” Robby laughs. “Can’t believe you’re having another kid at fifty.”

“Alright wise ass,” Johnny groans, “Why do you think I’m constantly on you about you about you and Sam?”

“We _don’t_ – “ Robby sighs, not wanting to talk about _that_ with his dad.

“Good! Keep it that way. You think I wanna have a similar conversation with LaRusso and get into yet another fist match with him? Look at me man – I went from having one kid to three after tequila Tuesday and two rounds of mattress wrestling. At least I don’t have to worry about Miguel and Hawk getting into the same shit.”

“Gross.” Robby grimaces.

“It’s not _gross_ ,” Johnny chastises him, “That’s very un-equality of you to say.”

“What? No, not them, _you_.” Robby corrects him. “I don’t need to know how my brother or sister was made.”

Hearing that makes Johnny pause for a moment as relief floods his chest. Robby had just said “ _my_ baby brother or sister.” Carmen will be happy to know that. “Yeah well, shit happens when you party naked.”

“Please stop talking. You’ve scarred me enough tonight.”


	3. Boys Night

Miguel wasn’t afraid to initiate friendly grounds with Robby. It didn’t matter what it was, Miguel would _always_ offer Robby some help or an invitation to tag along. Helping with the dishes after family dinners, a ride home (per courtesy of Hawk), a snack, picking out a movie – Miguel wanted Robby to feel included in some way shape or form. And whenever Robby declined, Miguel never attempted to pressure him to give in or take it personal. Robby wasn’t sure if this was an attempt to be friends because of their parents or matter of convenience – making friends with someone you’re almost always going to be around.

Robby thought it was pretty cool of Miguel making the best of things. His efforts and intention were all in the right place, which spoke volumes of the Latino boy’s character.

Robby hears a knock at the front door from the back bedroom. He sighs as he gets up, wondering who the hell it could be seeing as his dad went on his date with Carmen. To no surprise, it’s Miguel when he opens the door, “Hey man,” he greets his neighbor, “what’s up?”

“Not much,” Miguel smiles, “I was uh wondering if you wanna come hang out with me over at Eli’s place. He downloaded a new DLC of Mortal Kombat and says the fatalities are sick as shit. Would you be down for some rounds?”

Robby hesitates. He didn’t have any plans tonight since Sam was with her family at the country club. But he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be around Hawk. Not that they were having any reoccurring problems, but it was just the idea of third wheeling and making the kid tense in his own house. He knows Miguel see the apprehension on his face and he’s quick to add, “My mom left me her car keys. I can drive us there and pick up some Mickey D’s or something on the way back.”

The entire time Miguel tried to include Robby in anything, Robby had always decline time after time. He had this hope in his eyes right now that made Robby feel like if he said no again he’ll just disappoint him. “…He’s cool with me coming over?”

Miguel perks up, “Yeah!” Hawk had become a lot more understanding and supportive of Miguel trying to befriend Robby in recent weeks. At first things had been tense. Those old rivalry feelings and glares in passing whenever they saw one another. But the more they saw each other, the more it seemed to calm down despite no discussion between them.

Hawk would even ask him if things between him and Robby have been improving. He supposes that Hawk could tell whenever he was a bit down on not getting anywhere with the other teen. It had been surprising to Miguel’s ears to hear his boyfriend tell him, “If you wanna invite him over, you can.”

Robby twists his mouth to the side in thought. Should he go? Was there any _real_ reason not to? Things between them had been okay he supposed. “Fuck it,” Robby decides with a shrug, “I’m down.” Miguel beams and tells Robby he’ll be in the van waiting for him. Robby grabs his phone, wallet, and keys and messages his dad about him going out and locks up to catch up with Miguel.

He’s a little taken by surprise by how much Miguel gives him a heads up about Hawk’s mom the moment they park along the street. “It’s almost a guarantee that she’ll ask you a few questions. Nothing too personal or sounding like she’s being nosey, but more like to get to know you so she knows who her son is spending time with.”

“So, like an interrogation but less intense.” Robby says.

“Yeah. But if she asks something that you don’t feel like answering, she’ll back off and switch gears.” Miguel assures him. “And don’t be surprised if you get a friend request from her on whatever social media you have. She’s good at finding people.”

Robby laughs in disbelief but nods, not all too worried about everything. “She’s not going to do a background check on me is she?” He says half-jokingly as he unbuckles his seatbelt. But when Miguel pauses for a second to actually think about it, Robby slumps, “You gotta be kidding me.”

“I don’t think she will because you’re a teen, that’s an automatic innocent thing in her eyes. I don’t see what reason she would need to do one though so, I think you’re good. I mean, she lets him go to the dojo despite Sensei’s record.” Miguel shrugs. “It’ll be fine! Let’s go inside.”

Miguel still rang the doorbell and knocked when he went over to the Moskowitz’s. As welcoming as they were, it was obvious that letting himself in with the keycode was a boundary he wasn’t going to cross.

As they waited, Robby looked around the outside of the home admiring how nice it was, as all Encino homes were. His attention is brought back when the front door opens and greeted by Hawk. Instead of seeing the usual recognizable updo, Hawk was wearing a beanie instead. Which wasn’t weird per se, just – different.

Seeing Hawk smile was another rare sight to see. Robby looked away when they kissed, feeling awkward for catching a glimpse of the brief intimacy, feeling the fourth degree of third wheeling.

After giving his boyfriend a proper greeting, Hawk directs his attention over to Robby, “Hey Keene,” he says casually. Robby juts his chin in response. Walking back into the house with the other two, his mom comes around the corner to greet Miguel as usual and is visibly surprised to see another guest.

“Mom this is Robby Keene, he’s Sensei Lawrence’s son.” Hawk introduces him. “He just started going to school with us.”

“Nice to meet you, Robby,” she smiles. “Do you also go to Cobra Kai?” She asks him.

“Oh, no, actually I don’t,” Robby responds, “I go to Miyagi-Do, actually.” He slips his hands into the front of his pockets, feeling awkward and a little uncomfortable (as predicted and promised).

“Oh,” she smiles, trying to keep the conversation as natural as possible, “with Daniel LaRusso? The car guy?” She confirms. “That’s nice. Despite warring dojos,” she chuckles. “Well, I won’t keep you boys any longer. Welcome to our home, Robby. Please help yourself to whatever you like, okay?”

Robby nods with a shy awkward tight-lipped smile, “Thank you.” He keeps in hands in his front pockets as he looks around the home following the other two to Hawk’s room.

“I’ll be there in a second, I gotta go to the bathroom.” Miguel tells them both, trailing off into a different hallway.

Robby turns into the room Hawk stepped into and helps himself to the nearest game chair. “You’ve ever played MK?” Hawk asks Robby as he sets everything up.

“A few times. Mostly in arcades though,” He remembers the times his mom would take him out to this dive where they were known for their seafood, and on the other side of the place was a small arcade filled with nostalgic games and bright pinball machines.

“Oh, so like the old school arcade machines then?”

“Yeah exactly.” Robby chuckles, earning an approving nod from the other.

“So, who’s your go to?” Hawk asks, waiting for the game to load.

“Raiden for sure,” Robby says without missing a beat.

“Eh,” Hawk wavers a little, seeing the appeal and knowing the stats of the character, “yeah sure but you gotta admit, Scorpion is pretty fuckin’ sick.” When Robby shrugs, Hawk gawks, “What? Oh c’mon! His fatalities are amazing! And that little, “Get over here!”,” he says in the famous deep voice and motioned yank.

Miguel slips back into the bedroom from the restroom, plopping into the plush bean bag chair. “Comfy?” Robby asks him.

“Mn, very,” Miguel sighs happily. “Alright,” he sits up a bit, “loser passes the controller?”

“Duh,” Hawk says, sitting on the floor between Miguel’s legs, “you guys can go first.” He passes the two over.


End file.
